The Lyfe of a Star in Hogwarts
by anyKRulez
Summary: Two somewhat ordinary girls find themselves going to a place called "Hogwarts". Will they survive this unusual change in their life? More inside. Disclamer: I don't own anything that is yours.
1. Characters

**Okay this is to help with the story!**

**Lyfe: **

**Bio:** Dark brunette hair, bottom of which is down to her middle back, jade green eyes, 5'6", wide eyes, straight hair, unusually large breasts, semi-lean, olive skin tone, tans very easily, is almost never sunburned.

**Background info: **Sees souls, is a witch, is well known for Stop-Staring-At-My-Boobs glare, has a small temper, loves to read, sing, write music, watch anime, play volleyball, tunes out people by listening to iPod, has older brother named Jason, lives with him, BFFL Star lives with them, can actually persuade Star to do something she doesn't want to, one of the best senses of style in America (she got an award for it), sees/counts time easily, has no favorite class (she likes them all too much).

**Star:**

**Bio: **Almost-snow colored hair (it's a _**very**_ light blonde), bottom of which is about level with knees, silvery pale blue eyes, 5', big doe eyes, straight hair but wavy at the ends, not-so-large breasts, very lean, very white skin tone, burns easily.

**Background Info:** Has mind-powers , is a witch, is well known for being oblivious to boys unless BFFL Lyfe has a crush on them (then she teases mercilessly), very large temper, almost never blushes, loves to study stars, sing, play tennis, lives with Lyfe and Jason, is easily persuaded by Lyfe, needs a little help when picking out clothes, favorite class is Astronomy.

**Jason:**

**Bio: **Dirty-blonde hair, cropped a little bit above his ears, 6'7", muscular, jade green eyes (not as pretty as Lyfe's), olive-skin tone, tans easily, is almost never burned.

**I didn't put background for Jason 'cause he's only really important in the first chapter.**

**Oh, and thank my Beta/Co-Authoress: Leedle-leedle-lee. She is just amazing!**


	2. The Beginning

***Lyfe POV***

_What a weird day,_ I thought to myself. _Sebastian looked at me. I thought my face was going to light on fire from how red I must have been! Why can't I just keep it cool when he glances over? _

_Lyfe, you looked normal, _Star whispered in my head. She had this weird mind-power. She can look into your mind and communicate with you. It's kind of like mind-reading, but it's in the other person's mind... If you get what I mean.

She says she was born on a star, one called Lyght, and had (somehow) been gifted with shape-shifting (into one animal, and one animal only). I always love hearing her describe the place. It was a tiny star, or so she says, and made out of a gigantic crystal, with a water-like substance on it.

Oh yeah, Star is certainly not your average human. Well, she's not really human at all. Some would say that she's an alien - after all, she _does_ come from a star - that is if she wasn't permantly in her human form, which somehow made her (and indirectly: me) look more beautiful than average.

Back to present:

_But did I freeze? I swear I did!_

_No, you were just staring at him. You were looking into his soul, right?_

_Yeah, I was. He has a kind soul. You hardly ever see those anymore._

_I can't see souls at all, _Star joked.

Yep, another fact about me: I see souls.

Not dead people - SOULS. And direct eye contact is all I need. The soul sight started the same day Star came to Earth, so I think it's another thing that has to do with her home. Anyways, I've only dated/befriended people with good souls since. But sadly, my older brother, Jason, has a bad soul. I don't know how, but he does. Although he says he'll never hurt me. I know it seems odd, but I can tell at least that much is true.

_Did you get your letter?_ Star asked me.

_Yeah, I didn't think me soul-seeing was magic-linked._

_But they didn't say that in your letter..._

_I know, but that'd probably be why we're invited._

Star and I had each gotten a letter from a place called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

It went like this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Crand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Luvur,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as of this year. We are sorry that you have not recieved this honor earlier, but you were not an identifiable witch then. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

You will be sorted with the First Year students, but you will have classes with the students in your year. We are divided up into four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Hufflepuffs for kindness and loyalty, Ravenclaws for intelligence, and Slytherins for cunning adaptation. You will be put into one house, and that is where you will stay.

You may choose extra classes you would like to take. Or you may have those periods off. When you choose, your course books will appear.

Term will begin September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minevra McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Star's letter was odd. It talked of really random sounding things, and was over all impossible to understand by anyone but her.

_I wonder if anyone will be like us, _Star projected idly._ You know, with weird powers and stuff._

_I don't think so. Did we meet anyone here with powers?_

_Other than each other, no. But I have a good feeling about this school... _If Star had a feeling, it was most likely going to come true.

"Let's pack."

I was the first one to actually speak.

Star and I don't usually talk when it's just us. She can keep our minds conjoined without too much thought or concentration.

"When are we supposed to leave?"

"Um...Tomorrow?" I answered, shrugging. "We already sent everything out, so all's well."

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO PACK ALL OF OUR STUFF?"

Uh-oh. Star was gonna go spazzy. She got a crazed look in her eye, and her hair started to float a little by her kneecaps. She flicked it away impatiently, and continued to spaz out. She did that whenever we were crunched for time. It was rather funny, but mostly just odd.

"I'll go get Jason," I muttered, calming her for a half of a second. Which was enough time for me to get out my door and walk up to Jason's bedroom. For a boy, it's surprising how clean he keeps it.

"Hey Jason," he bobbed his head in greeting. "Can I borrow some of that blue-powder stuff? I can't remember what it's called."

"You mean Merlin's Powder **(I made it up unless you did - then it's yours!)**? It's on the shelf." He gestured to an gigantic wooden shelf covering one wall of his room.

"Thanks Jason, love ya!" I grabbed the jar filled with blue sparkly powder and returned to my room... Only to find Star in my closet. As soon as she heard me, she skipped out and sat on my bed.

"Here, blow some powder on your trunk." I threw the jar to Star.

She took out some powder and blew it on her trunk.

Most all of her clothes came flying through my door and into her trunk. All of her personal belongings had been shrunken down (there wasn't much room left - she has a LOT of clothes) and placed in her trunk. It snapped shut.

"And so a small miracle has happened," I stage whispered. Star was still staring at her trunk in awe.

I blew the powder on my own trunk. Star snapped out of it when one of my stilettos nearly hit her in the head. We both watched everything pack itself away.

"Cool!" Star giggled.

"We can do that with wands," I pointed out.

Star shrugged. "I won't need one."

"Everyone needs one. It's right there on this list."

Star glanced down at the list in her hand.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Third-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1, 2, and 3)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_Intermediate Transfiguration _and_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

"I was looking forward to astronomy at the middle school," Star said with a sigh.

Of course she would. After all, she knows almost all of the constellations in the universe. Talk about A+++++++++.

"I think we can take astronomy this year. It says so in my letter."

On the bottom of her list, a new book it appeared. She was grinning happily, and then sshe sobered up. "Lyfe? Do you want to go?" Star looked at me with her too-pretty eyes.

I sware those things could be used as deadly weapons when she's angry enough. That is if you aren't freaked out by the fact that all of her hair was floating around her, and she herself was floating. Yeah, it was scary. She tells me that I do the same thing when I'm angry.

"Yes and no, I've always dreamt of leaving, but I don't want Jason burning any villages."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jason yelled from his room.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" I yelled back.

"Does he want you to go?" Star asked, acting as if none of that had ever happened.

"No, his soul says he'll miss me."

I guess I looked sad, because Star ran to Jason's room. She came back 4 minutes and 42 seconds later. Soul-seeing lets you count/see time easily.

"Yeah, he'll miss you, loads!"

Of course Jason told her. I think he has a crush on Star, but he knows that if they date I'll get super mad.

"What kinds of boys do you think we'll meet?" Star asked preppily, trying to cheer me up. She had no intrest in males, so it was a little obvious she was just trying to make me grin.

"Cute ones, hot ones, ugly ones," I joked, smiling at Star. She saw right through it, but didn't comment.

"Well, it's 11:27. Should we go to bed?"

"Su-WAIT! How much chocolate do we have?" Star looked at me in fear. Uh-oh.

"I FORGOT!" Jason crashed (more like fell) into my room, carrying a huge box. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but you would freak, so here," He handed me the box. Star blew powder on it and it flew into my trunk.

"I love you so much!" I gave him a huge hug. Star did the same.

"Your welcome, now go to sleep!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Star and I said simultaneously. I gave him a wink and he returned to his room.

"Time for bed, Star!" I said as I grabbed my awesomely uber-cute panda pants and matching tank-top, while Star slumped and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and got into bed. I was asleep a few seconds after.


	3. Oblivious Chick

**Star POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about my mother. She was wearing her most beautiful dress, embedded with gold and starlles. Starlles were what we stored our energy in, and so a dress covered in them held a lot of power. I have a necklace with a starlle on it.

Anyways, I remember that dress. It was the one she wore for the rituals, the one that flowed gently down her slim body.

In my dream, she was floating towards me.

Yes, _floating._ We float. It's much easier than the walking the humans here do.

My mother was still floating her way over, and then she stopped suddenly, opening her mouth as if she were going to talk. But before she could, a panther jumping on my stomach interrupted my dream.

**Lyfe POV**

"LYFE! I _WILL_ KILL YOU!" Star shouted at me. Her face was _so _mad! It _was_ about 4:45 A.M., and she hates waking up early.

She turned into her soul form (**Animagus**) as I jumped off of her bed, and the race began.

Down the stairs, across the living room, and out the back door. I streaked (not like that, pervs!) out onto the front lawn... And nearly ran into a tree. Crap. I was cornered. This never ended well for me.

Star's eye was twitching, but then she relented and slid from being a snow lepoard to being a human.

Woot! I get to live!

Deciding to celebrate this small victory, I skipped all the way to Jason's room and pounced very hard on his stomach. I only got a small groan in reply.

Well, that sucked. Royally.

"Lyfe, I'm gonna kill you sti - "

And, of course, when Star screamed, he bolted upright.

Stupid crushes on best friends made by older brothers...

Smiling to myself, I thought of Star getting stuck in a rainshower and what would happen if Jason saw... Just imagine the blushing that would ensue on Jason's side.

"Ugh!" I watched Star walk in soaking wet. Changing back into human form, I cracked up. Really, she was looling just too funny. Her hair was hanging down to her knees, and she had the aura of like a kitten that had been gived a bath against its will.

"_Not funny!_" she screamed, trying to dry her soaking wet hair, which would probably take forever, considering how long it was.

She was mad, but I'd give her five minutes to get over it.

* * *

**Star POV**

"That was AWESOME!" shouted Lyfe. She was too hyper at this early hour. It was six in the morning, not eight at night. Thinking of that... I would need to send thanks at the Witching Hour tonight.

I indulged Lyfe, none the less. "What, your shower? Or the chase?"

"Both." She smiled and flipped her caramel tresses.

"Stop showing off your hair!"

I smiled and flipped my own. I nearly broke my un-human neck in the process, but I did.

Lyfe kind of froze. I gave her a look that said What-The-Heck-Is-Wrong-With-You?.

**Lyfe POV**

Oh. My. God. You should have seen Star's hair.

Of course, on any given day, her hair was absolutely amazing. But it was just... Amazing!

Every strand of her hair was curled to perfection. Almost like that one episode of Phineas and Ferb where Candance gets blown through watermelon.

Except Star's looked ten times better.

I blinked and shook my head. "Sorry, it's just mega pretty today."

She smiled brilliantly and grabbed her trunk. "Thanks! You look a million times better, Miss Human. Get your trunk and the powder so we can leave!"

Nodding, I hopped over to Jason's room. "Bye Jason! Love you, but we need to leave!"

I got a groan in return. But hey, what do you expect from a boy?

I grabbed my trunk (how had it gotten there, anyway?) and returned to Star, who blew powder on us. We 'magically' (XD... Pun) appeared in Diagon Alley.

* * *

"This is where we get our supplies," I said, looking around. There were so many stores!

"Let's get money, then we need robes, pets, books, and our wands," Star listed off.

"We go to a bank for money, right?" I asked, looking around again.

Star laughed a little, and I glared at the random boy who turned to stare at her. "Well, DUH! Let's go to Gringotts."

* * *

I have one complaint about Star. She was OBLIVIOUS. Always so frickin' _oblivious_. Guys fell at her feet, and she continued right on walking. Sometimes they fell at mine, but that was just after she kindly told them to back off.

Oh, and there's another one. She's wa-a-a-ay too innocent for her own good. Maybe it has to do with being alien and stuff... But I suspect that's just how she is. I mean, she didn't even get half of the things guys muttered about her. No matter that I had to kick the crap outta them for it later, because that's another story.

Well, the bank had to do with these disgusting goblins, getting in and out of the cart things, and lots of money being stuffed into purses. Nothing much of interest there.

We were currently in a shop selling robes, and this was how I got onto the topic of ranting about how oblivious Star is. Guys were drooling over hr, girls were glaring at her, and she didn't even seem to notice.

Eventuially, we got one set of blue, purple, and three sets of regular, black robes. Star had babbled to me about something that I wasn't really understanding, but it had to do with the new astrophysical studies some country was doing.

I ended her rant by excitedly saying, "Books! I love books!" once we were in a place called Flourish and Blotts. I do love books, all books, but Star only really likes astronomy books. Or anything to do with astronomy, really.

"You're too hyper," she told me. "Do you happen to have ADHD?"

"It's not diagnosed, but I think so!" I smiled as we walked into the book store.

Of course, once we were at the counter, Star's arms were loaded with astronomy books, and I had a little of every thing.

The dude at the counter had almost cried when we said we wanted to get two of the monster books, and we watched as he fought the books to get two out of the cage. He got the rest of them, and then we were off to the pet store.

It was filled with any animal you could think of, but I settled for a sweet little tabby. Star floated off for a bit, and then came back with this seriously scary looking ferret sitting on her tiny little shoulder protectively. The lady at the front counter rang us up with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" she finally asked.

Star and I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"How did she get the ferret to sit there? That ferret never likes anyone."

I saw Star flash one of her weird smiles, the one that means she knows something the rest of us humans would never get to. "Her name's Voldie, ma'am."

And then she walked away. I saw the lady give her a WTF? look, before I dashed after her.

We came to this place called Ollivander's. Inside, this creepy looking old dude said we didn't need wands. He was like, "Are you..." and then he started babbling. I guess he was talking to Star about her home planet or something like that, but I ended up tuning him out. So sue me.

* * *

A week later, Star and I were staring boredly at my some wall at the train station. Earlier, she'd offered to make breakfast, but we both knew that she wouldn't. Star had the unique ability to burn even water. Cooking wasn't something meant for her. So we'd gone to this little restaraunt, and then we'd made our way here.

"It's 9:17," Star said randomly. "Wanna get to the train?"

I shrugged and we hefted our things up.

"Platform 9 and three quarters? Does that even exist?" I asked as we walked down the concrete path to find Platform 9 and Platform 10. Nothing was between them. Star wandered away to go see if she could read the Platform outta someone's head. I stayed back.

"Excuse me, do you know where platform 9 and 3/4 is?" I asked a plump red-haired woman, going for the old-school technique.

Behind her were five red-haired kids, obviously hers, and one black haired boy. The four boys, and the little girl were all giving me suspicious looks. Crap. Where the heck is Star and her innocence at times like these?

The lady was giving me the same look. "How old are you dear?" she asked.

"Thirteen."

The raven-haired boy and one of the red head's eyebrows shot up. "You sure?" the lady asked.

"Of course she is," Star's voice murmured in her dreamy, You-Can-Trust-Me-Beacuse-I'm-A-Perfect-Angel tone. I knew this tone well; it had saved my butt a good number of times.

The lady jumped, gave Star a long look, and then smiled as if we were long lost children. "Then you simply _must_ follow me, dearies. C'mon, now,"

Thank god for Star's alien-ness.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked, just in case.

"Just watch," the woman said. I saw Star's eyes light up. "Fred, George." She motioned to two of her boys. They ran towards the stone wall.

What?

_What is she thinking?_ I asked Star.

_Just watch._

The two boys disappeared into the rock. As if they melted.

Cool!

"Percy, Ron, Ginny," She motioned to her other children, and they disappeared as well. Ginny with a parting glare to Star, who was (as always) oblivious. "Just run," the lady said, turning back to us with a face splitting smile, "and you'll be fine."

Star was still looking as angelic, sweet, fragile, innocent, and caring as possible. Kinda like a little kitten. "Thank you, Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Weasley," she said with a wink.

Star took off like a shot. I thanked Mrs. Weasley and ran towards the wall; it felt like walking through water, but a little faster.

Then I was by Star, and she smiled at me.

"Let's get on," she said with a cryptic vibe. That was a warning sign. I had no time to ponder, for she hopped onto the train.

This was going to be a good year.

**Star's POV**

Well. These earth witches were much less grounded than those back home. They were all about power, we were all about energy. We transferred it, while they believed that they possessed it.

Molly Weasley believed she possessed a lot. It was... Depressing... Depressing to think of how she felt she owned many things she didn't. Like how she felt she owned the emerald eyed boy, Harry Potter, simply because her daughter had a crush on him.

I would have to watch out for him. Nyx (my Goddess, the Goddess of the Skies) only knows what kind of things could happen around the poor soul. He had another soul within him, or another soul's shard. I would have to protect him from that, too. Something was telling me to.

But I still smiled at the devious minded woman as if I couldn't see how she plotted a way to fill me with love potions calibrated for one of her sons. Why, oh why, did humans depend on how you looked outside? Was the inside not important?

"Thank you Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Weasley," she said, sending me a wink. I watched her begin to plan my wedding to the faceless boy.

So I ran out of there. I did not want to see.

Through the mental link, I heard Lyfe thank the woman and then come in after me. I gave her a soft smile, thankful for one human who didn't judge as harshly as the rest. Such innocence was not a commonity on Lyfe's planet.

"Let's get on," I told her, and then I jumped on the train. This would be a year firmly engraved into my memory, I was sure.


	4. Chocolate Deprived Meanie

***Lyfe POV***

We walked onto the train. There was hardly anyone else on. "Let's go to the back, we'll meet some good people back there!" Star said, hopping down the walkway. She seemed too happy. That scary, fake, 'I'm-Acting-Happy-So-None-Of-You-Human-Will-Freak-Out-And-Burn-Me-At-The-Stake' kind of happy.

"Here, this one," Star made a weird curtsey and opened the cabin door.

It was about 10:57 when three people came into our cabin.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" asked a pretty frizzy-haired brunette with a British accent. Behind here were two boys; one of them was one of the five kids back at the platform.

"Sure." _All good souls... Gryffindors? _

_Yep. Good thoughts, too._

_The one with jet-black hair is weird. His soul is harder to read. I think he has seen death before…_

_No kidding! Did you see his scar? _Star made a point. His scar, which was shaped into a lightning bolt, stood out, even under his untidy hair.

"Hey, weren't you at the platform?" The red-haired boy asked us.

"Yep, that's us!" Star practically shouted. I shot her a glare. _Sorry, their mother scared me._

"My name's Lyfe," I started, giving Star one of my worse glares. How could that jello-like woman have scared an alien? "... And this is Star. We're from - "

"The United States of America, am I right?" the brunette asked.

"Yes." _She's creepy._

_Yep._

"Oh, yeah, the brand-new third years!" the red head said.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron," she pointed to the red head, "and this is Harry." Harry, the brunette one, kind of shrunk back, as if embarrassed. I would've too if Star was staring at me that hard.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." I smiled in what I hoped was welcoming. _Oh my god Star, they're not that bad._

"What are you WEARING?" she asked in her scariest voice.

"Um… You mean our robes?" Ron asked, obviously confused. Hermoine and Harry just stared.

"RO - " I slapped Star.

"We don't have to wear them for that long!" _God, Star, you saw them in Madam Malkins!_

_Yeah, but they weren't like that in there!_

"Sorry. They look like…" She trailed off, _the people who came last year._

"Oh yeah, I remember…"

_**Flashback:**_

_One day, Star and I were just lying on the beach. We just sat, got tan (or at least I did... Star is the same freakishly pale color all year), and talked about boys and what their body language meant._

_"I wish boys weren't so confusing!" Star said loud enough for the whole beach to hear._

_"Yeah, whatever," I said. What did I care? I could have any boy in the school, but I didn't __**want**__ them._

_Very descriptive, I know._

_Out of no where, something blocked the sun. It went dark, and I grabbed Star's arm. We stayed silent._

_What looked like an alien approached us. It was dressed in a robe ( think Harry Potter ). It walked until it was two feet away from us. A green light glowed around it's figure. _

_When it spoke, it sounded as if a fish was speaking._

_"Miss Star, you have one Lythian year to return to us. If you do not, the planet will be destroyed. Good day." Then it turned and was gone, then the sun reappeared. I looked at Star._

_She shrugged. "I have no idea what that thing was talking about."_

_I shrugged as well, and we continued our conversation, but I had a feeling that Star was hiding something._

"Remember what?" Ron asked.

How many questions does this stupid boy have?

"Nothing," I snapped at him. He looked shocked, then shrunk back quickly.

"Anyway, do you know why you weren't sent a letter at eleven?" Harry asked.

He actually talked? Wow. His accent is kinda cute... Shiz, Star heard that.

"Yes I did!" Star sang out of nowhere. She may not have been intrested in boys for herself, but any boy I thought was cute she made sure to tease me mercilessly about.

"I don't think we were classified as 'witches' then," I replied to Harry.

"Ah, I see…" Hermione said, obviously in deep thought.

I settled down across for Star, who'd plopped down next to Harry. She assessed him for a few seconds, oddly solem, while he stared out the window. And then Star, bless her little alien heart, started to play with Hermione's cat as she acted normal and began to chat with Harry. By the time I was half-asleep, Harry was describing this boring game called Quiddich while Star was listening attentivley.

It was slightly scary to watch. 'Star' and 'listening attentively' didn't usually come up together in a sentence unless a 'not' was involved.

Some time later, a plump lady came to the door asking if we wanted sweets.

For once, Star actually seemed calm as she bought about a half ton of sweets, including Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

Until Star ended up getting one that tasted like shiz.

"EWW! Tastes like shiz!" she screamed.

I personally wouldn't be surprised if the whole train heard her.

The cat looked up at her mournfully, since he'd had to dig his claws deep into her skirt to keep from falling on the ground, while she settled back down to continue drooling about that stupid Quiddich game that Harry was describing.

I noticed that she ate anything but the beans the whole rest of the time.

_What were they thinking during that episode? _I asked her a few minutes later.

"_That was…creepy." , "Shiz?" , "Where's Scabbers?"_

I burst into hysterical laughter. They all looked at me oddly. When I finally came to, Ron was standing on the rack that holds all of the stuff. When did I miss that?

"RON!" Hermione screamed, realizing this development a few seconds after me. "Get DOWN from there! You'll get hurt!"

_Awww, over-protective much? _Star thought to me.

_Of course. When did he get up there?_

_Five minutes ago?_

"But Scabbers was up here!"

"There's a RAT in here?" Star was probably going to spaz again. I told her that a certain photo was going to go somewhere she didn't want it to. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, then shut up, looking down.

"It's Ron's pet…" Harry started to say, then the train started halting.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, looking out the window.

All the sudden, it went dark. I heard Star start muttering to herself about how this was very bad. Very bad indeed.

Evidently, I wasn't the only one to hear Star, because Harry (who was sitting extrememly close to her... Hee hee hee... THe diot's gonna get heartbroken...) asked, "What's so bad?"

Her eyes were actually glowing, which meant that she was remembering something. "When I was... Younger, something like this happened. The crystal went out, the water froze, my mother and I lost hope. Soulsuckers are coming."

I'd heard her sound like this very few times ever. She was always peppy and crazy. Not solem and - well - _old_. Like she was 100-something instead of 14.

"Soulsuckers?" Harry asked.

"Yes." And then she started spitting orders rapid fire. "Lyfe, behind me. Hermione, Ron, Harry, behind Lyfe. I want all of you as far away from the door as possible. Wands out."

"But - " I started.

"No buts," she hissed. "They're coming. Lyfe, I _will be fine._ These people came by my crystal home once every year. I've learned how to de - "She was cut off by a rasping breath from the door. Her glowing eyes lit up even more. "_Go. Now. Everyone behind me_."

We were quick to do as we were told, and within seconds the door opened with a creak. I can't put into words the feelings of despair and hate and a million other bad emotions that suddenly bombarded my mind. I watched Star's back as her hair rippled and she began to glow and float. Actually, everyone, including that Soulsucker thing, was watching.

"He is not here," she said, her voice hollow and creepy and scary and... Just not like Star. "Go."

The thing seemed to have thought back a reply, because she became very rigid.

"You will leave."

I think I was the only one able to understand that sentence, but only because of our mind link thing. You see, she'd actually just talked in her native language. It sounded like natural things - y'know, the wind in the trees, the swishing of grass, birds chirping, etc. etc..

Well, I was wrong about the understanding thing, seeing as the Soulsucker thing froze. Then he must've thought something, because Star became moveable again.

"Get off this train before I force you to."

Her voice was eerily soft and extremely deadly. This was a voice I'd heard very few times before, too. Once, to be specific. Some idiot had tried to do something very ungentlemanly to her in an alley, and she'd said the exact same thing.

Hm...

Do I sense a pattern?

I snapped back to earth when the Soulsucker thing tried to flash over to Harry. Star moved so fast she looked like a blur, and then the Soulsucker thing was enveloped in a ball of light. There was a long moment of silence as Star made eye contact with the thing.

"Good-bye, Sucker of Souls. May you rest the same way those of whom you've treated unfairly do."

And with that, the ball seemed to shrink in on itself. In the blink of an eye, nothing was there at all. Star turned and gave a small, utterly exhausted smile. The lights flicked back on, and then Star dropped.

After an eternity in a second, she hit the ground of the compartment in a crumpled heap, her pretty golden-white curls spread all over the floor.

I was frozen solid, scared more than I've ever been in my entire life. Star, my best friend, seemed dead.

Harry, however, seemed much better with these situations. He rushed past me and kneeled down at her side.

Just then the compartment door opened, and in came a blond haired boy. He had a very pointed face and a soul that was teetering on good and bad.

But he didn't seem to see the rest of us, and he zeroed in on Harry, who was brushing some hair away from Star's face very, very carefully.

"What happened to her, Potty?" he sneered. "Did she see your ugly head and pass right out?"

Okay, this boy was obviously trying to go towards evil, but I didn't miss the way he'd looked at Star. It was a soft and somewhat awed look, like he'd finally someone he'd dreamed about for years and years. And his soul had also lurched towards the 'good' side of the spectrum when he saw her.

In the meantime, Harry threw him a look of complete loathing. "Go away, Malfoy."

The Malfoy boy looked at Star again. I was very sure this time that his soul was tipping towards the good side. This was very interesting. I was watching a guy fall in love with my best friend.

Harry tried to hoist Star up onto the bench seat things, but her deadweight hit him and he stumbled. Malfoy shot forward to grab Star's top half, and then moved her onto the bench thing with way too much gentleness for someone who was sneering seconds ago.

Harry placed her legs on the seat thing, then gave Malfoy a glare. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy glanced quickly at Star. "I saw a couple of pretty women, and then they came in here. I thought I should save them from the likes of you Gryffindorks."

Hermione's eyebrows were raised. "How gentlemanly. They're fine, so go away."

"Really? Being out cold is a sign of being fine?"

_What kind of insults are those?_ Star groaned in my head.

The ability to move returned to me, and I just barely suppressed a scream of joy. STAR WAS ALIVE!

I flew towards her, settled down at her side, and started a vicious staring match. Star hadn't moved yet, though.

I blocked out Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy until the latter dropped himself down by Star's legs. Finally, the girl made a movement.

"Lyfe, will you shut your thoughts up?" she managed throuh gritted teeth. "I've never done that off of my home crystal. It took more energy than I thought. Get me some chocolate. Prescription strength, preferably."

I was about to move to my bag where I kept a whole heck of a lot of chocolate when Malfoy handed me a chocolate bar. I, along with the rest of the compartment, stared at him. Where had the boy gotten chocolate?

I looked away from Malfoy when Star whined about need for chocolate. I cut her mid-whine by shoving nearly all of the bar into her mouth. She chewed for a very long time, then sat up. She still looked really tired, but she still had the strength to glare at me for not giving her the chocolate instantly.

Chocolate deprived meanie.


	5. Change

**This chappie, both anyKRulez and I have something to say.**

**We both own the Lightonian Civilization, and do not take kindly to people stealing our ideas. If you do... Well, anyK will let me out of my cage.**

**Leedle-Leedle-Lee:**** I OWN THE PUFF'S COMMONS AND THE MOONSKATERS. IF ANYONE USES ITS DESCRIPTION OR ANYTHING CLOSE TO ITS DESCRIPTION, I **_**WILL**_** FLAME YOUR STORY AND MAKE SURE EVERY PERSON WHO HAS EVER READ ANY OF MY STORIES KNOWS THAT YOU ARE A STEALING, UNIMAGINATIVE, AND ALL AROUND DESPICIABLE WRITER. I **_**DO NOT**_** TAKE IT LIGHTLY WHEN **_**ANY**_** OF MY WORK IS STOLEN. IF YOU USE IT, AND I FIND OUT, YOU **_**WILL**_** LOSE ALL OF YOUR CREDIT AS A WRITER. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT.**

***takes a few calming breaths***

**If anyone finds a story where the description is like mine, please go to my profile and send me a PM. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**anyKRulez****: Uh…What LLLee said. Also, don't steal, or I will come down on you like a bad hailstorm. Yep, you get LLLee's flames and my storm.**

**Be afraid…Be very afraid.**

***Lyfe POV***

I was a little upset that Star glared at me, but whatever. As stated previously, she was in a chocolate deprived state, and therefore not in control of her glaring.

Anyways, I was more intrigued by Malfoy.

I could see his soul slowly tipping to the good side as he fell in love with my best friend. I felt bad for him - he had no chance. Star doesn't want a male. Well, a human male, to be more precise. I guess she'd go with one of her alien buddies...

Star groaned. "Shut up, Lyfe!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you quiet?"

"Star has this cool mind thing and she's being annoyed by my thoughts," I said coolly, not showing that I really thought Malfoy was kind of cute.

"I heard that, too." Star smiled and laughed a little, closing her eyes. I could just feel how exhausted she was. This wasn't gonna be good.

Then I realized there were six people in this little compartment made for four people.

THEN I realized how close Malfoy AND Harry were getting to Star.

"Back off! Both of you!" I screamed in a motherly way. Why was everyone going after my best friend?

Oh yeah, because she's gorgeous.

They kind of flinched away. Malfoy stood by the door while Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the other side of the cart.

I started to pull her hair away from her face and just let her fall asleep. I seriously could not understand what was happening with her. Usually she was an insomniac.

Then I heard four other people stop in front of our cart. I tensed, and being as irritated as I was, I felt a little cranky and chocolate-deprived. I turned my head to look.

There were three boys, two with dark hair and one with blonde. There was also a teacher, who looked a little worried.

"Is she okay?" the teacher asked, gesturing to Star.

"Ye-" I started, but Malfoy cut me off.

"She's fine, just tired." I glared at him, but he was looking to the other boys. "Hey, Crabbe, Goyle, Ethan."

They all nodded, except for Ethan. He kind of looked at me for a second (which was long enough for me to see his soul), then tapped Crabbe's shoulder. He muttered something, and Crabbe nodded.

Let's talk souls for a moment.

Oh, my, God. You would _not_ believe this guy's soul.

It was open and closed, good and evil, stable and shattered. I have never seen anything like it.

He has a mask, hiding his pain and his sorrow.

_And damn_, his mask was pretty good. I would just have said he was a regular 13 year old had I not known better. Just an average guy, who was in Slytherin, marked by the snake on his robe.

Hmm. I really hope I'm in there.

Anyways, he still looked at me, but I listened to the teacher speak for a moment.

"Miss, please move," he said to me and slipped into the cart.

"No, I have her. She's fine. She's asleep," I said back without much emotion. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but neither she or I are just regular students. I'll take care of her."

"Have you given her chocolate?" I nodded, and he sighed. "Alright, then. Watch her for a couple of hours, then give her some more if she feels weak." He left the cart.

Star groaned again. "What was that old dude going on about?" She mumbled in her native language, when sent everyone else's eyes as wide as dinner plates. Seriously, give her some space. This isn't the snake chamber at the zoo!

"Nothing, Star. Just making sure you were okay, but I think I have the situation handled."

Malfoy came over next to me, and Crabbe and Goyle let their jaws drop. I sighed.

"For God's sake, either you four get out and we follow you, or you get out and we don't. Your choice."

They chose for us to follow them. After a quick goodbye to the Gryffindors, I helped Star up, the boys carried our trunks, and we walked a little up into their empty compartment.

We just sort of chatted, but the only one who stayed silent was Ethan. Star spoke mainly to Malfoy, who's name I learn was actually Draco.

That's a cool name, I suppose. I then spent the next five minutes planning insults in case he decided to turn on us.

"Good idea, Lyfe," Star smiled at me. I smiled back and returned to the conversation.

After that, we were told to change into our robes. Kicking the boys out for a second, we covered the door and changed. Of course, they kicked us out as well, but they took maybe a half a second to change.

I figured we took about 17 minutes. Give or take a day or two.

And finally, the train started to stop. I smiled and started to get butterflies. What house was I going to be in?

What if Star wasn't in my house?

That would suck!

The train halted, and we found our way outside, where it was sprinkling. A rough voice came from the side.

"Firs' years this way!" A large man walked over to us. "Yeh da new ones?"

I nodded and Star smiled.

"Alrigh'. Follow yer friends there," he glanced at Draco and the others, and then went calling for the first years again.

"Don't mind him, he's a lunatic," Draco and the others laughed. I laughed a little too. Star kind of glared at me, but in a best-friend, 'It's-Not-Nice-To-Tease' kind of way.

We climbed aboard these carriage-like-things with bone horses and rode up to the castle, which was bigger than I imagined it would be.

And it was really pretty, too. The moonlight glowed off of the water and hit the castle, making every inch of it look white. Star looked at it in awe.

_What's it make you think of?_ I asked her.

_Home,_ she replied faintly and looked at me. I smiled at her. Draco kind of looked confused, then shook it off.

"'S not a great place, really. Too crowded. They have about 800 kids here," he started to say, trying to impress Star, I assumed.

"Our middle school had 1500 kids in it," I said and smirked a little at him before twirling a strand of my hair. He looked defeated and sat back.

About a five minute trip later, we were walking up to the school on the stone steps. An old lady stopped us for a moment.

"You two are Lyfe and Star, correct?" We nodded. "Stay with me, then. You will be sorted before the first years."

Watching the boys leave was kind of scary. Now it was just me and Star, and this old lady, watching everyone stare at us. I smiled to hide my anxiety, but Star comforted me.

_We'll be best friends,_ she said firmly,_ no matter what house._

_For sure._

We linked arms for a moment, a special thing between us, and smiled, letting our arms drop.

Ron and Hermione passed by, waving. I yelled, "Where's Harry?" But they didn't hear me.

Finally, they were all inside and the old lady walked us inside.

The castle inside was magnificent, and that's an understatement.

The lady walked us into a gigantic hall, walked us to the front, and turned us around, facing the whole school. An old man walked up to a podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope your summer vacations were well."

I don't know why, but even with his good soul, I didn't trust this guy. He was just… too old.

Yeah, I know. Great reason.

But when Star's eyes narrow at someone, and then she gets twitchy, it's a sure fire way of knowing that the person wasn't exactly having kind thoughts.

He said a few pretty words, then before I knew it, the lady placed me on a stool and put a hat on my head.

_Hello?_ I asked.

_Good evening,_ the hat replied. _You're quite smart, I see. Extremely protective of the alien girl, and you have many cunning tricks up your sleeve to hide her when things get bad..._

_How do you know that?_

That hat didn't seem to have heard. He just continued right on babbling about my abilities and faults until: _I believe I know the house for you... _"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the way right cheered, the others frowned and some even boo-ed.

I smiled, took the hat off, and walked over to the table. Draco and the others sat on the end. Some of the people I didn't know congratulated me, but I wasn't sure why. It was just a house, right?

Then it was Star's turn. I watched with fingers crossed.

***Star POV***

I watched Lyfe walk to the table absolutely glowing. Did she know what being in that house meant? I had read their devious minds. There was not much hope for the girls there.

Anyways, McGonagall brought me up and placed this hat on my head, which started to talk to me.

_You're certainly a new type of student, Miss Lyght. You're from a star._

_Yes, sir._

_Why did you come here?_

_Classified information._

_Nothing is classified with me, but I will allow you the illusion of privacy._

_Thank you._

_You would do well in Gryffindor, or in Ravenclaw. You are highly intelligent and very brave for your kind. However... Yes, yes... I see... _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lyfe was so… Well, disappointed in herself, I guess. She really wanted us to be in the same house, but it wasn't meant to be. I took the hat off and skipped off to the cheering table.

Glancing at Lyfe, I thought, _Best friends?_

She nodded,_ Always._

I smiled and watched the rest of the sorting, cheering whenever one of the children came to my table. When one went to the Slytherin table, you could really hear Lyfe scream.

She would probably lose her voice tonight. I just hope she gets on well in the Slytherin house with all of those mean people. Was she looking at souls? Some of the girls were jealous of Lyfe already! I hope she doesn't get hurt. Alas, I will have to study up on healing. This will prove useful, some way or another.

I wish her the best. I'll try and see her tomorrow. I think we have the first class together.

After the sorting was done, the plates filled with food. I grabbed lot and ate like I'd never eaten before.

***Lyfe POV***

The old man, who I learned was Dumbledore, the headmaster, said something about the large man being a teacher. The whole Slytherin table seemed to sneer and giggle at the same time. I didn't say anything, but I would think of this many times later in life.

The plates filled with food and, not looking like a pig and stuffing myself, I ate slowly and carefully. I didn't want to be embarrassed, especially with Ethan two seats away. Something about him was not right - other than the mask.

Too bad Draco was in between us.

"So, Lyfe... What's Star like?"

His soul tipped to the good side again. Lovesick idiot. I shrugged in response. "She's a thirteen year old girl with long, blonde hair. Is there much more to that?" I smiled.

He smiled a little, which was surprising. I thought he only knew how to smirk. "No, I guess not. Is she a Pureblood?"

I don't know what that is. So I went for the simple. "Her parents are dead, if that's your reasoning. Ask her if you must know more."

Then he turned back to everyone else, leaving me to eat.

When everyone was done, the food disappeared, and Draco said that we needed to go to our common room. I must have looked confused, because he laughed a little and lead me to a green and black room, filled with couches and chairs and a fire place with green fire. There were snakes everywhere, which I thought was cool.

He showed me the girl's staircase, and I wished everyone a good night. It was about 10, and my eyes were hard to keep open. I walked up and found a room.

Not sure how I knew it was mine, but I knew. My trunk was sitting next to a bed. There were two other girls, who smiled at me. One was very pretty, another looked like a pug.

"Hi," I said and smiled a little.

"Name's Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet you," the one who looked like a pug said.

"I'm Sarah," The other said.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lyfe," I smiled and sat on my bed.

We talked for about an hour. They seemed to like me, and even their souls said so. I was glad about that. Maybe a few people here would accept me.

I missed Star, though. I wish she wasn't in Hufflepuff. She should be here, in the bed next to mine.

But I guess I shouldn't worry. She will live.

But will I?

… Now that's a question.

After I changed into my cupcake pajamas, I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes, sleep finding me oh so easily.

***Star POV***

About half way through a scrumptious pie, a sweet looking blonde girl leaned over to me. "Hey," she said.

I swallowed thickly, then decided just to talk into her head. It'd save me time. _Hello._

She jumped. "Did you do that?"

_Yeah._

"Cool! I'd like to welcome to Hufflepuff. We Puffs are always honored to have a new member. We're all like family here."

I think I'll like it in this house. She was one of the sweetest humans I'd ever met, quite the contrast to most of her kind.

_Well, I've never had a sister, but I'd like to have one. My name's Star Lyght._

She smiled brilliantly. "What a beautiful name. We have a boy who's name is kinda like yours. Connor Moon*." She pointed to a boy about three seats down, of whom I recognized.

Well, no, that's not true. I recognized his mind waves, but not his body.

Holy flying piles of crap!

He's one of the Moonskaters. They came to visit Lyght a couple of decades ago... Wow. Just wow. Why did one come here? What happened to his parents? Where was his mele? Could he fly like the rest of them?

"And next to Jace is Justin Finch-Fletchley," the girl continued. This boy was no different than any other human's. "Between Justin and I is Susan Bones." Susan was a pretty girl. Her hair was inky, and hung down her back in a long plait. "Across from Jace is Ernie Macmillan." He was of robust build, and otherwise uniteresting. "By Ernie is Zacharis Smith. He's kinda annoying, though he's our Chaser. Oh, and I'm Hannah Abbot!"

_It's nice to meet you_, I said, finally finished with stuffing myself. I wiped my mouth, restrained a burp, and then talked aloud. "Are you all in my year?"

The Moonskater looked towards me, and then his eyes widened. Obviously he realized that I was about as human as he. "Who are you?" he asked, brows furrowed. Hannah, I noticed, had sat back and was watching this excange with bright eyes.

"Star Lyght."

He picked up the code. When you entered a planet, you used the name of your home as your last name. "Condon - though almost everyone calls me Conor - Moon."

"Nice to meet you. Where's the family? And your mele?"

He blinked. "Family's back home, and I can show you my mele later. Where's your starlle?"

I showed him my necklace, the starlle dangling off the end.

There was silence for a few moments as they stared at it. I don't get why, seeing as this was the oldest, and least eye catching, of starlles I could grab before leaving.

"Oh, that's such a gorgeous necklace, Star. Where'd you get it?" Hannah finally said.

"It was a gift from my grandmother," I told her quietly. "It's an heriloom."

"Do you two know eachother?"

The Moonskater shrugged. "After a fashion."

"Really? That's awesome!" And then her eyes got really wide. "Susan, look at that."

Susan Bones looked up from her plate of pie. "At what?"

She was pointing to Draco, who had an actual smile on his face. I guess this wasn't a normal occurence, because almost everyone was gaping at him. Lyfe was eating her food dilligently, and I knew she was acting all dainty because of that Ethan boy. I didn't like how weird his mind had been. So cold.

The Moonskater took this moment to give me a look. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost a year. You?"

"Six months. Why'd you leave?"

I shook my head at him. Zacharis Smith had just began listening in.

Time passed quickly, and the Headmaster made a speech I didn't listen to until he mentioned Soul Suckers. How could he surround the school with hundreds of them? What kind of idiot was he?

I was still shaking my head when we left for the Common Room. My new human brothers and sisters (with the exception of Zacharis, of whom no one seemed to like and had ran away from the table as soon as possible to get 'first dibs') were all making a schedule of who would guide me to which classes. They already felt like family, which was a thought that surprised me.

"Now," began Susan, "our commons are in the basement level, but not the dungeons, if that makes sense to you. It's pretty elaborately layed out, and hidden behind the still life of Gaia the Gallant."

"The kitchen's only a few hundred yards from the common room door," Justin added. "We have some of the best parties... Speaking of, when's your birthday?"

I barely managed to say "November 3rd" before someone rammed me from behind. I went toppling into the Moonskater, who managed to keep me from cracking my head open.

"Look, she's just like the rest of them dumb Hufflepuffs," someone taunted.

Hannah puffed up while the Moonskater helped me get my balance back. "Shut up, Ethan! No one wants you here, anyways. Why don't you go kill little bunnies - y'know, those things with brains the same size as yours."

I read something off his mind I'd have to show Lyfe, and I grabbed Hannah by the arm and dragged her off before he could make that thought a reality.

The Moonskater led me, while Justin, Susan, and Ernie followed, muttering amongst themselves.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just saw some things I didn't want to."

His look was inquistive. "We'll have to Link later."

I gave a breathy laugh. "Sure. What's your name, by the way?"

"Dark-Haired Wise Man of Flying Strength," he said in his native toung. Then he returned to English. "You?"

"Brave Healing," I said, in my own native speak.

"What are you two babbling about?" Hannah asked, remindng me that I still had her arm. "And what's with the random noises?"

"Nothing," Dark-Haired Wise Man of Flying Strength - though I probably must refer to him as his human name, Condon or Connor - told her quickly. "Look, we're already here."

I glanced around. There was a picture of some pears across the hall and a ways down. Condon had stopped us in front of a man in knight's armor. The man, Gaia probably, gave us a look, bowed to Hannah, Susan, and myself in turn, and then let us into the room without a problem.

The first thing I noticed: THIS ROOM WAS MASSIVE. Period. The end.

It was a rectangular room, about 300' by 250'.

The second thing I noticed: the entire place had canary yellow walls. It was a bit of a shock at first, but gave the room a homey feel. The floors were midnight black carpet, and I just couldn't wait to take off my shoes and sink my toes into the fibers like one would sand. The ceiling was checkered black and yellow, giving you the feeling of vertigo. The walls were covered in different pictures with round holes - tunnels, I realized - under each one.

Each tunnel opening was about 4' across at it's widest point, and ranged from 6' to about 5' tall. Inside each tunnel, the carpet turned canary yellow, the walls (and therefore the ceiling) became pitch black, and small candles hung in lanterns at five to ten foot intervals, as far as the eye could see. Some twisted away immediately, others went straight for a long while before suddenly making a turn.

Back in the main room, I noticed two things. One: There was a good 120' of book shelves that were piled high with anything from soda to books to socks that stretched from the right of our portrait-door to the wall. Two: From the left of the portrait door to the wall where all the little tunnels began, there was about 50 desks.

Scattered throughout the room there were very comfortable looking (and somewhat overstuffed) couches, love seats, chairs, and atumans. The wood frames were a dark color while the cloth was a dulled down yellow. There were tables like that, too, and I imagined that they were for studying at. And, much to my suprise, there was three sets of gigantic TVs spread around in fours, so all of the screens faced out and the wires faced in. Around them, the comfortable-looking furniture was piled, even beanbags and muggle lawn chairs.

At the very center of the room was a fire place. It was one of them that sat in the middle of a room, y'know, the ones that every billionaire is 'oh, so very' proud of. It was circular, made of onyx stone, and had to have a diameter of twenty feet. There were glass windows allowing you to see the, honest to goodness, bonfire roaring in the middle of this massive fire place. The chimmeny stretched up and up before eventuially reaching the oddly colored ceiling.

Along the back wall, since the front was covered with shelves or desks and the others with tunnels, there was a long table, shaped like a backwards E. It could seat the whole house, I realized. Above it sat the biggest TV I've ever layed eyes on. It was past huge, gigantic, and massive.

Once I managed to tear my eyes from this herculean sight, I noticed that about 20' from the table more tunnel-holes appeared. They were like the others.

Looking closely, I saw that the pictures were of students I'd seen at the dinner table. Shocked, I looked for my peers' pictures. I spotted Hannah's first, then was surprised to see my own mounted between Condon's and Ernie's. My birthday (thankfully put into the human equivalent of years) was on there, along with my name (once again - human), my mood, and where I was standing. The picture showed me grinning happily, which was nice.

"Cool, isn't it?"

I was staring at the plaque as it shifted. Before it was like this:

_Star Lyght  
November 3rd, 1980  
Hufflepuff Common Room  
Shocked_

And now it was like this:

_Star Lyght  
November 3rd, 1980  
Hufflepuff Common Room  
Relieved, Wistful_

"Yeah," I heard myself murmur. "Yeah, it definitely is."

"Great," Hannah said, beaming. "Well, your portrait sits above the entrance to your room. Guys can't come in, so don't try to invite one. Just follow the tunnel back. All three of us girls' tunnels meet up at our personal wash room, and then they split up again before we make it to our dorms."

"How come the guys tunnels don't run into the girls?"

Susan smiled. "Magic, of course. It's the same reason why we have televisions and the others in this school don't. We welcome change, we embrace it, and the others hide from it. You see, muggle electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts, so some seventh year Puffs got together and spelled these telles up for us as their going away present."

"Yeah. We have a a birthday party every Sunday for whomever's birthday it was that week, thus the table. Every other Saturday, we have a house-wide movie night and the table disappears. You'll see how we pull that off. The movie polls are by the door. Umm... What else?" Ernie looked to Condon for help.

"During Christmas, we have a house feast before we go home. The house elves are always offering to make it, but we end up booting them out of the kitchens and burning the things ourselves," Condon told me with a slight smile. "It's always the best part of the year."

I could just imagine two hundred children bustling around in a kitchen and creating a large, hot meal for themselves and their friends. It was something that reminded me of the harvests on Lyght.

"Hey, hey. Let's not overwhelm the poor girl," Hannah declared. "Com'on Star, you're certainly had a trying day. Go take a bath, and we'll meet you in the dorms."

"Meet me back out here, 'kay?" Condon shouted as I left.

_No problem._

I bypassed a bath and simply took a quick shower. Then I followed the winding tunnel back to the dorm. It was a large room with walls that seemed to buldge out, kinda like a badger den. There were three four poster beds with black and yellow hangings, three wardrobes with the same dark wood as the commons. The walls were white, as were the carpeted floors.

"Why white?" I asked, toweling my hair off.

Hannah looked up from the wardrobe farthest to the right. My trunk was sitting on the bed between her and Susan's.

"We get to paint the room however we'd like..." She paused, putting a hand up to stroke a nonexistant beard. "Tomorrow, I believe, is Sunday. We can paint it then."

I began packing my things away into the wardrobe that was still open. We chatted for a time, and then I excused myself to meet with Condon.

One twisting walk through the tunnels later, and I was back into the commons. There were students scattered around, most watching the telles or catching up with eachother, some just sitting back and readjusting to the enviorment.

I looked for Condon, didn't find him, and then decided that it was time to simply look around. These humans were all like one gigantic family, unrelated by blood, but a family none the less.

"Are we going to begin, now?"

I jumped. It was Condon, who gave me a long look.

"Follow me, please. No one's in the dorms."

It ends up the guys didn't have the same repelling charm on their dorms. It was set up much like my own.

His bed was farthest to the left. I dropped onto it, cross legged, and turned to him. He was in much the same position.

"So."

"So."

I flashed him a smile. "Do you want to do a full Link or a half?"

"A full would get this done faster. Plus, it could be helpful later to have a full as our first instead of a parcial."

I held out my hands, the best point to Link with a person, and he grasped them.

A Link is the transferring of energy, thoughts, and emotions between two organisims. Humans do not seem to know how to do this anymore, so they would have very little understanding. When one Links with another, they declare friendship and companionship. It's rather like a handshake between people of two different languages.

This Link was large. We were sitting by an energy river. It was thick and flowing and glowing a bright white... Usually you only got grey with others of a different race, and most hardly ever got more than a small stream.

_Well..._ Condon began. _This is either really good, or telling us that we're gonna be going through some serious crap on this planet._

_Yeah. The latter seems more likely._

I dove into his memories while he went into mine. There wasn't anything suspicious. He had been a particularily hansome Moonskater, though. His mother'd been sweet. Her name was Dances on Ramok. He hadn't known his father, which was sad but often happened with those of his culture.

He was only a few hundred years old.

Then I returned to the river. It was nice there. I dipped my hand into the energy, smilling as the light rays swirled around my human fingers. I liked these human bodies. They were all so intricate, and yet so alike.

_Did you have fun? Find anything interesting?_ Condon dropped down next to me.

_Nah. You were normal enough. Not too evil._

He snorted. _You certainly were braver than everyone else. Everyone on Lyght is so meek, it's almost scary._

_No need to insult,_ I joked. I felt his laughter come out in waves.

Then he sobered up. _What was the dark that came over Lyght?_

Condon had sent a wave of curiousity. I didn't reply, knowing he could feel the shuddering horror that came from the memory.

_That bad?_

_That bad._

_Should we leave now?_

_Probably. D'you wanna grab some energy before we leave? _

_My mele could use some._

_Yep. So could my starlle._

And with that I dipped the starlle, he dipped his mele, and then we left. Back to Earth.

We were in his bedroom again. All was quiet.

We stared at eachother, chewing through the new memories. Then, just to break the silence, I asked, "Do you have any books on learning to heal others in here?"

He blinked. "Yes."

I returned to my dorm, arms filled with books. I spent the rest of the night reading, thankful for the steady energy my starlle provided.


	6. What Is So Wrong With Him?

**I'm excited about this chappie :3 **

**I - oodly enough - don't have a lot to say up here. Other than Leedle-leedle-lee is the best Beta is the world.**

**Okay, read!*****Lyfe POV***

* * *

I woke up sweating and gasping for air. The dream I had was blurry at the beginning, but I remembered the end.

Ethan stood slightly in front of me - a highly protective stance. Draco stood across from us, his wand raised at my heart. He had a weird tattoo on his arm. I had a sword, but I couldn't move. I couldn't _will_ myself to move. Was I frightened?

"Give me the girl," a voice came from Draco, but it wasn't his voice like I remembered. It was cold and dark and just…._evil._

"No. Leave," Ethan said, cool and calm but edged with a strange fierceness.

Draco smirked and started to say something, but I screamed at him.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" my voice rang, but I wasn't aware that I had said anything. My voice was tainted with pain and worry. Draco narrowed his eyes on me.

"Fine, then."

I saw his lips move, and then a flash of green light, and then nothing.

I took my blanket and wiped my forehead. Someone in a nearby bed sat up.

"Lyfe? You okay?" came Sarah's soft voice.

"Yeah, uh…I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been screaming for the last hour."

Holy shiz... Was she _serious_? "I'm sorry; I hope I didn't bother you guys."

A few mumbles came from the other girls, letting me know they accepted my apology. I checked the time in my head; 4:38 A.M.

Okay, I'm getting up. I got out of bed and grabbed a black skirt, a white T-shirt, and a grey Slytherin vest. I also grabbed my knee-high converse and a pair of socks.

I found my way to the showers, took a nice, hot one, and changed, letting my hair dry naturally. Which meant in about a half hour, it would be completely dry.

My outfit looked really cute when I put it on. I was proud of myself.

I walked back to my room and grabbed my silver necklace with a heart locket. Inside were a picture of me and Star, and a picture of me and my mom when I was seven. I smiled at her, her big green eyes looking back at me.

Oh, how I missed her. My mother, I mean.

Pansy snored loudly. I restrained a giggle.

Star made me the necklace, and it meant the world to me. I put it on and gazed in the mirror for a second.

Lovely, as my mother would have said.

Just a little mascara later, I was down in the common room, singing quietly and trying to wake Star up with my mind.

_What's up?_ she asked tiredly.

_Just wanted to talk,_ I replied.

_Oh, okay. Hey, I wanted to tell you something…_

_What is it?_

_Something about Ethan…_

_Go on…_

_Don't shoot the messenger..._

_I won't. Spill._

_He kinda had some evil thoughts, and he... _She mumbled something. I didn't push her, seeing as it was early and she was obviously uncomfortable.

_Oh..._

_Yeah, sorry… _She sounded a little embarrassed. Why? I wasn't sure.

_Got any good news?_

_Oh! I met a Moonskater!_

_A what?_

_Another alien, 'cept he isn't from Lyght. He lives on the dark side of the moon, where it's always covered in ice. They're nomadic, and they skate a lot. Really, they're quite amazing to watch in their native enviorment. _

_Umm..._

I heard her mentally sigh, and then send me an image. It was of something really pale, tall, and it had, like, twenty legs. On the end of each was a blade, like an ice skate. I didn't get much more than that, since I was shocked to see my first non-human looking alien.

_Yeah, it was interesting. He and I had a real good Link, which almost never happens. _

_Seriously? How cool! Hey, talk to you in five minutes, 'kay?_

_Sure._ She disconnected.

I wasn't really sure I believed Star, and that's a real shock. I've always trusted Star and her strange motives, but I didn't see what was wrong with the guy.

I stood up and was almost to the door when a voice stopped me.

"Lyfe?"

I turned and saw Ethan standing in the doorway to the boy's rooms. He was dressed in black jeans, a grey T-shirt, and a Slytherin scarf. His hair was so blonde, it was gorgeous. Not sandy blonde like surfers. Closer to Draco's hair color. It was straight and wind-blown and _perfect_.

Oh, and a little fact: he looked _hot_.

Another fact: I thought about what Star had said.

I pondered for a second, deciding I'd try and be his friend. He _was _a Slytherin student, after all. I wouldn't put it past him if he was even _slightly _evil.

"Good morning. Why are you up so early?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well, I'm a morning bird." I shrugged.

"Me too. When did you wake up, exactly?"

I didn't know why that was important. "4:38. You?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Same. Exactly the same." The last part was quiet, but I still heard it in the silent common room. Someone moved in the boy's room. I ignored it. He seemed to think deeply, his dark eyes glancing from me to a spot on the wall and back.

"That's…strange. Wanna join me and Star for breakfast?" I asked and smiled, gesturing to the door.

Ethan looked like he smiled a little and nodded, walking over next to me.

I hoped I didn't sound too naive. I mean, what was I supposed to make of us waking up at the exact same time?

... Did it have to do with the dream?

We walked and chatted and laughed. Star didn't interrupt my thoughts, oddly enough. She seemed to be preoccupied with something. I didn't think much of the dream, but I still considered it for a moment.

We finally made it to the great hall.

Star sat at the table next to ours. She skipped up to us, slightly glared at Ethan, and smiled at me with her pretty eyes. I was shocked with her dislike for Ethan. Whatever he'd thought, it wasn't about rainbows.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?"

_I'll tell you later,_ I shot her. Then: "Yeah, it was alright."

Ethan shrugged and we sat down at Star's table. We chatted for a while before food showed up in the plates. I grabbed juice and some cereal. Star grabbed a lot.

"Since when have you been eating so much, Star?" I asked with a small laugh. She shrugged in reply and stuffed a whole pancake in her mouth.

Holy shiz, did she know that Ethan was sitting right there?

He grabbed some juice and that was it.

Anorexic, or just like Star? He just didn't eat much?

I took a glance at the alien, who'd just shoved yet _another_ whole pancake into her mouth. Then I glanced to the calm, cool, and collected form of Ethan, who was sipping on his juice regally.

I didn't really mind.

After a while, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle found their way over to us. Draco tried to hit on Star, but she let her obliviousness take over, and didn't seem to notice.

"Anybody know when we get schedules?" Star said through a mouthful of eggs. Except for it came out with a half-lisp because of the eggs she was eating.

I'm quite surprised Draco was still in love.

Nobody seemed to know the answer when a few Gryffindors came over to us.

"We've got the schedules, here," one of them said. There were three, two of them twins, the other a black guy. The twins were kind of cute…

"I heard that!" Star sang.

Was she gonna do that _every time_ I thought a boy was cute?

"Yes, every time!" She smiled and took a drink of juice. I took my schedule and passed Star hers.

We had three classes together out of seven. That wasn't too bad.

"At least we can see each other," she said, finally done with eating.

"What should we do today? I thought we could explore," I said, gazing at everyone for a second.

"Sounds good." Star stood up. I followed.

All of us left the hall, even Draco's lackeys. We had a lot of ground to cover, and we wanted to see it all.

***Star POV***

I really hope Lyfe knows what she's getting into with that human. He wasn't good. Not at all. I started to get uncomfortable with him around. I didn't want to stay long.

I toured the castle for a small amount of time with the group, and then I left Lyfe to moon over _him_. Not to mention that Draco was beginning to scare me with his constant staring.

I managed to find my way back to the Hufflepuff dorms, and curled myself into one of the puffy chairs near the fire place. I needed to think over what was happening. Humans had so many more emotions than Lyghtonians. Sometimes you had to sit back and carefully deal with each.

***Condon POV***

I came out of the dormitories, feeling better than I had in a long time. I think it was because my mele had been refilled, but it may have just been the relief of meeting another non-human.

Speaking of Star, I saw her long hair hanging off the side of a chair very near to the fire. She seemed drawn into herself, so I decided against disturbing her. Her starlle was peeking out of the white blouse she was wearing, and I observed it with awe. Lyghtonian jewelry was as delicate, beautiful, and graceful as its makers.

This piece was easily the most breathtaking I'd ever seen.

Swirls of moons and stars twinkled from their spots in enchanted patterns. Gems of all kinds were stored in the gentle curves. Shimmering ihlene, the dark boruk, violet kiedlas, grassy wiesnil, clear diamond, African emeralds, moonstone, and even a small bit of the imperial burkle... Every one of the galaxy's precious stones, gathered onto one energy storing starlle.

When you looked at it, the entire starlle seemed to be alive. It's exquisite lines shifted, flowed. The brilliant jewels danced.

As I said before, this piece was easily the most breathtaking I'd ever seen.

"Condon?"

My eyes snapped up. "Er... Star... Hello?"

Her eyes were twinkling a little. "Hello. You like the starlle, I guess?"

"Yeah. Where'd you get the burkle?"

She shrugged. "They're abundant on Lyght."

"Oh. Why is this one so... Pretty?"

"It's filled. They become more 'alive', per se, when they reach close to capacity. Isn't it the same with your meles?"

I pulled the small ring-like object out of my pocket and showed it to her. It was a piece of my grandfather's skate surrounded by some simple Earth-brass. Very easy to hide away, unlike her culture's choice of storage.

Star smiled slowly. "It's very nice."

We spent the rest of the day chatting about human things, like homes and likes and dislikes. It was... nice... to act human.

***Lyfe POV* **

Star left us after about ten minutes. I was a little shocked, and I must have looked shocked, because the boys gave me a look. Like What-The-Fudge-Is-Wrong-With-You? kind of look.

"I just... don't know..." I said quietly. I didn't meet anyone's eyes the rest of the exploration.

We ended the trip soon. I don't think we saw one-fourteenth of the school.

I think Star saw something waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay evil or rude in Ethan's mind. Since when did she try want to avoid someone as much as possible? I glanced at him, meeting his eyes for a moment. His soul was really hard to see - he had a few walls. I needed him to trust me.

When we walked into the common room, I walked pretty quickly to the love seat and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest and leaning my head down. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

What was really scary, was that everyone but Ethan left the common room after seeing me all sad and depressed and confused.

What was scarier, was that he sat down next to me on the love seat. He didn't say anything for a while.

After about five minutes, he spoke softly.

"... Do you know why she acts like that?"

I lifted my head a little and shook my head, gazing at him with watery eyes. "I don't know." I noticed absently that my voice shook.

My world was confused. What was so wrong with him? Why did Star hate him so much? Why couldn't she tell me more?

_I don't know how you will take it... _Her voice appeared in my head. She wasn't shaky, but I knew she knew I was.

_It can't be that bad. You have to tell me. I'm so confused. What's so wrong with him?_

She didn't reply. Ethan rubbed my shoulder gently. I smiled a little.

***Ethan POV***

So, here's the situation. Lyfe's got this hot friend named Star, who absolutely hates me for no reason what-so-ever. Lyfe is probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen (more than the weird Veela-like Star. Crazy, right?), I've got a major crush on her. However, Draco has a crush on the friend. I don't particularly like Draco, but if he ever hooks up with Star, I'll have to pretend. Currently, I'm sitting here watching Lyfe break down and getting majorly confused...

And I can't do anything to help. Her best friend hates me for no reason, I can't possibly change that view to get in either of their good books, and I'm - well - me. How do I change those?

Oh yeah, stop doing my job and let my parents die. That's how.

She seemed to space out for a moment. I couldn't help myself, so I rubbed her shoulder.

Lyfe smiled a little, but it was pained and just... not her. Not like yesterday when she was all smiles. More solemn. She looked like a mature adult. Like someone who knew what life really was about. Not like a teenager.

"I just..." she struggled for words momentarily. "Need to speak with her. She'll have to answer if I speak with her..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't she have to answer?"

She shook her head. "Star has this strange mind-thing. She communicates with your mind. It's like mind-reading, but it works both ways."

I nodded, but I still was a little confused. Lyfe sighed.

"Let's go find her. What house is she in again?"

"Hufflepuff, but I don't know where they're at..."

"We can ask someone. Maybe a Hufflepuff is walking around somewhere."

She smiled a little more; she looked more like herself. She stood up and held out her hand.

***Lyfe POV***

Okay, I knew Star would probably kill me for doing this, but Ethan was the only one who comforted me. Or, at least, talked to me. But I wanted to do this.

I could do what I wanted, right?

I wondered if Star could see what I was seeing, so I tried not to think about what I was seeing.

The coolest thing was that Ethan actually _took _my hand.

If I was without all of these upset feelings, I might have squealed. _Might._

We walked out of the common room, walking around to see if we could find the Hufflepuff place-room-dorm-thingy.

Something a little strange was that every one looked shocked as we walked down the hallway holding hands. I guessed Ethan didn't date anybody, or was impossible to get.

Feeling a little nervous, I kind of hid behind him. He smiled at me confidently, which made me feel better.

How could Star hate this guy? He was so nice and comforting to be around. Like he was a guardian angel or something.

We didn't talk too much as we walked, maybe a few comments every now and then. We finally saw someone dressed in a yellow shirt with a badger on it. We walked up to him.

"Do you think you could show us where the Hufflepuff common room is? Or maybe get someone for us?" I asked quietly. The boy turned around and kind of glared.

"I'll get this person for you. Who may I be in the presence of?" he replied. This boy was super-charming, but I liked Ethan much more. This boy's soul was uninteresting.

"I'm Lyfe" - the boy smirked a little - "and this is Ethan. We are searching for Star Lyght."

"Ah, the new third year. My name is Cedric Diggory. Follow me," he started to walk, so we followed.

We passed this painting of pears and other things before stopping in front of a painting. Cedric said to wait, then spoke to the painting. It opened, and Cedric slipped inside.

I glanced at Ethan. He seemed on edge. "I assume you don't like Cedric?" I asked. Ethan looked at me and smiled a little.

"He's a show off. Flaunts his own power when he is actually pretty weak," he replied. I felt a little bit at ease, but something bugged me.

Oh...

"I don't think we should be holding hands when Star comes out," I said, looking at the painting before glancing at him. He nodded and let go of my hand.

I know it's probably _really_ cheesy, but I didn't feel the same without his firm hold on my hand.

I looked at the painting, waiting for her to exit out of the room. I needed to speak with her. And maybe alone if it needed to be.

***Star POV***

As I began to try and relax, a boy interrupted my thoughts. I was so on-edge. I had seen most of what Lyfe was doing and thinking and feeling, and I didn't want to be messed with.

I opened my eyes to a strange boy.

Well, I'm strange. So he's... abnormal? Odd?

"Might you be Star?" I nodded, listening carefully to his British accent. "Good. Follow me, please. Your friend wishes to speak with you."

Lyfe. What could she want to tell me without thinking it towards me? I got up and followed Cedric out of the common room.

There outside was Lyfe and Ethan standing a little too close for my preferances. I smiled slightly, trying to be polite.

"Thank you, Cedric. We don't need you for anything else," Lyfe smiled at him and he nodded, walking away. Then she looked at me.

***Lyfe POV***

_Before I ask you my questions, I need to tell you my dream that I had last night. Well, it was more of a nightmare._

_What nightmare?_

_I was standing... somewhere. There was a sword in my hand, but I couldn't use it. I couldn't move. Ethan was standing in front of me, and Draco across from us. Draco had his wand raised at me, and spoke with a voice that was not his. He said something about needing me. Ethan refused, and Draco said something. I yelled at him, and then Draco used some spell. I don't remember the name of it. It seemed like Ethan was trying to protect me from something._

_... That's how it went?_

_Exactly. What do you think it means?_

She was silent for a while, and so was Ethan. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, since any normal person found it strange for me and Star to just look at each other while we communicated.

Finally, with a heavy mental voice, she murmured:_ I believe something terrible will happen. Something will take control of Draco and attempt to kill you. Ethan will protect you as much as he can. This won't happen for a long time, however. You've never carried a sword in your life. It will take you a while before you actually can learn to hold and use one. Did they look older?_

I thought for a moment before replying, _Yeah, Draco's face was more defined, and he was definitely taller. So was Ethan, and he had a more defined face as well._

_Anything you're forgetting to tell me?_

_Uh... Oh! Draco had a strange tattoo on his arm. It was like, a skull or a snake or something. And it had a complex pattern._

Star was quiet again, calculating, before saying, _I do not know what to make of that. Now, about Ethan. I will try and be polite as possible. But I still don't like what he did and said to my friend, Hannah._

She replayed the scene for me. I cringed at what Star heard from his thoughts.

I didn't return any thoughts, though. I just hugged her and felt like crying again. "Thank you so much," I said softly. She hugged me back, which was a slight miracle. Star normally hated physical contact, but I was probably the biggest exception.

She laughed a little. "Don't worry about it."

_Besties? _I asked her.

_Of course!_

I pulled away and smiled. She smiled back. "I need to talk to Connor. Have a good day, you guys." She smiled to the both of us, then floated back inside the Hufflepuff place.

***Star POV***

That Cedric boy made a B-line for me as soon as I returned to the commons. I noticed Condon watching from his spot in a colossal bean bag. Good, I don't want to have to look for him. My patience is slowly dwindling, and I fear what will happen with too much more prodding.

"What did that Slytherin want?" Cedric asked immediately. I read his mind, careful to analyze any of his thoughts. Simply confusion, and a brotherly kind of protectiveness. Odd, seeing as I've never met him before today.

"Nothing. Lyfe and I just talked."

"Don't do that in front of Ethan. He's bad. Real bad. I saw what he did to you in the hall. That's not right, 'specially to do to a new girl on her first day. Really, what gives him any right to act so rude? He's a total..."

I tuned the boy out, and reached around with a mind probe. Something foreign... Something foreign... Som - Ah. There Condon is.

His brows furrowed, meaning he noticed my probe. But my concentration broke when that Cedric boy patted my shoulder and gave me a hug. Very barely I suppressed myself from kneeing him in a place Lyfe had told me would hurt a lot. I instead opted for jumping away from him and navigating myself so I had a couch between us.

He blinked. "Why're you looking like tha - "

"OI!" Hannah suddenly interjected. Thank Nyx for that girl. "She's new, and you can tell she don't like being touched. Just watch how she shys away from contact at the table last night! Cedric Diggory, if I ever see that again, I will castrate you _myself_."

I noticed dimly that Condon was laughing crazily, but Hannah dragged me off to our room before I had the chance to talk to him.

She shooed everyone else out, and then forced me to retell a condensed version of what happened. It was rather easy to talk to her, almost scarily so. I found myself not even needing to chat these matters over with Condon after it. Hannah was the perfect audience, smiling when right, frowing at the bad.

Yes, thank Nyx. She really was a Goddess sent angel.

***Lyfe POV***

Ethan tapped on my shoulder, which made me jump slightly. I had forgotten for a moment he was there. "So?" he asked simply.

"She says she'll try and be really polite." I smiled, all of my bad emotions had gone away. Ethan smiled as well.

We joined hands (I did not squeal, thank you.) and walked around the school again. I felt better than I had in a long time. Probably since I had seen my mother.

That was a really long time ago. The crying-feeling returned to me.

_**Flashback:**_

_My mother and I were laughing as we walked in the mall, shopping wherever look interesting or had a sale. We carried a few bags each._

_I watched her brown curls bounce as she took each step, her green eyes shining whenever she looked at me._

_The next morning, however, I woke to see her gone._

_Just like that, I had lost my last parent._

We never found out when, how, or why she left. Jason and I cried together, remembering the nice times with our mother. I couldn't believe she was gone.

One thing that my mother left me, however, was a bracelet she had bought while we were shopping the day before. It was a gold chain bracelet with a heart charm on it, and a charm that said "Lyfe."

I have the bracelet to this day. Its home is the box it came in, and I've added some charms as the years passed by.

I shook the thought from my head. I didn't need to think about that right now. I needed to relax and enjoy Ethan's company.

I glanced up at him. He kind of looked confused and a little worried. I smiled. "I'm fine, just remembering things."

He smiled and nodded, and we continued our exploration. We saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron (who were slightly disappointed I had made Slytherin. Ron now has considered me an enemy) and chatted for a little bit before the old lady from yesterday told us to go back to our common rooms.

I walked back to our common room, holding Ethan's hand and feeling like this was paradise.

But paradise never stays.

* * *

**You get a cupcake for reading! I love cupcakes xD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
